Of Friends, Libraries, and Goodbyes
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Roxanne and Lorcan have always been best friends, since before either of them can remember. For a while now Roxanne has known that she wants to be more than friends however, she has no idea if Lorcan feels the same.


So, I haven't written anything in a while. I might turn out two more fics before my birthday but that's no guarantee. As a side note; my birthday is coming up very soon =D You can guess when it is. I'll be turning sixteen *woot* If you like this fic please review and you can thank Digi-Zoo for offering to come up with a challenge for me. Thanks Digi! =D

* * *

"I'll see you at dinner," Lorcan said as he and Roxanne stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He gave her a warm hug and ruffled her hair before leaving.

Roxanne nodded and smiled at his retreating back. "Bye," she murmured although she knew he couldn't hear her.

Once in her room she flopped down on her bed with a groan. When did things have get so complicated and why? She wished that either her completely more than friendly feeling for Lorcan, who was he best friend since before she could remember, or that he returned her feelings. Things had been fine until two years before when she'd developed a painfully obvious crush on him.

"What's wrong now?" Her roommate, and cousin, Molly asked. Roxanne looked over to see both Molly and another friend, Loretta, sitting on the bed two down from hers.

"Nothing...just...blokes are stupid, y'know?" Roxanne said with a long sigh.

"Lorcan troubles?" Loretta asked with a small smile.

Roxanne gave a small nod and rolled over on to her stomach to face the other two girls. "He's so...so...oblivious! Honestly, he's more oblivious than Lysander about this!"

Molly made a sympathetic sound, "well, he is a boy," she pointed out sagely.

Roxanne shot her a look, "like you haven't been snogging that Smith bloke in the broom closet," she retorted.

Molly flushed and shrugged as Loretta laughed. "Shut up," Molly muttered although she was smiling softly.

"I just don't get why he hasn't noticed that I like him, should I just go up and tell him?" Roxanne asked biting at her lower lip.

Loretta and Molly's eyes widened simultaneously, "Tell _him_?" They both repeated sounding somewhat awed.

Roxanne shrugged, "should I?"

"But...isn't the guy supposed to make the first move?" Loretta asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger nervously.

"No, it doesn't have to be the guy," Roxanne said shaking her head. "But I wouldn't mind if he did make the first move...that'd be nice," she ended softly.

"You two would be perfect together, you've known each other forever practically," Molly pointed out.

"Yeah...we have," Roxanne agreed. "If it ended badly though then everything would be screwed up and I really don't want to risk that..."

"Yeah, then it'd be all soap opera-ish," Loretta said with a nod. She was a Muggle born, she was known for making these sorts of references that the others didn't always understand.

Molly grinned widely, "ooooh, I saw that on one of those Muggle t.v things!" She exclaimed sounding very proud of herself.

Loretta and Roxanne laughed, "good for you, Molls," Roxanne teased playfully.

"Quiet you," Molly laughed throwing a pillow at her cousin.

Roxanne grinned as she caught the pillow and threw it back, being a Chaser on the Gryffindor team came in handy sometimes.

Loretta ducked the pillow and it hit Molly. Roxanne glanced at the time, "we should probably get ready for dinner," she mused.

With a sigh they all got up and straightened their robes.

Roxanne pushed her curls from her face and scanned the Great Hall for Lorcan, she smiled and gave him a small wave when she finally saw him. She felt herself grow warm as he grinned and waved back at her. Why did she have to blush when he grinned at her? It was embarrassing.

She plowed through her dinner as quickly as possible without choking and was just finishing up when she felt a familiar weight settle on her shoulders and head. "Hey Lor," she said with a smile.

"Hey Roxy, I was wondering if you wanna go to the library and help me write my essay for Potions," Lorcan said above her head. He felt her nod her head and he grinned, "thanks."

"Now get off me you oaf," Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Fine fine fine," Lorcan sighed and stood up straight.

Roxanne grinned and shook her head as she got up from the table, "well, come on then."

Lorcan laughed and walked with her to the library.

They say in a corner of the library and Roxanne as acutely aware of how close they were and where their bodies touched. Their knees bumping together if one of them shifted in their chairs or when he'd bump her shoulder when he was bored. "C'mon, just write one more sentence then you're finished," she urged after a while.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "if you keep acting like that Roxanne, I'll start thinking you don't like my company," he commented playfully.

"No, I do, I really do," Roxanne said sounding a bit to serious for the joking comment she was responding to. "I really do," she muttered and looked down so her hair fell in a curtain around her face to hide her deep blush.

Lorcan smiled slightly, "I know you do." He told her and glanced back down at his essay to write the last little bit. Silence fell between them. It not quite as comfortable as usual. This time it was filled with things left unsaid, things that could still be said.

Roxanne gave a small cough and broke the silence, "Lor...I've been meaning to ask you something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but...do-you-like-me-at-all?" She asked spitting the last part out in such a hurry that it sounded like one word.

Lorcan tilted his head to the side, "I really didn't catch that Roxanne," he said. Was it just her or was there a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes?

She sighed and blushed deeply, "do. You. Like. Me. At. All?" She said slowly and clearly, enunciating every word.

Lorcan grinned at her, "thank you for speaking nice and slow so a dunce like me can understand," he teased.

"Well, do you?" Roxanne asked looking at her hands, she couldn't bare to look at him now.

"Yeah. I. Do." Lorcan said imitating the way she'd spoken before.

They both grinned at each other and Roxanne hugged him tightly, "you could have told me that sooner."

"You could have also," Lorcan pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, well clearly I'm stupid," she said with a laugh.

"Clearly," Lorcan agreed, "ow..." he whined when her fist came in contact with his arm. "That hurt, Roxanne."

"Don't be a baby," Roxanne said punching his arm again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, almost to the edge of her chair.

"You're mean," he accused with a smile.

"I know," Roxanne said trying to ignore the fact that her heart seemed to be beating much to fast, was that healthy?

Lorcan grinned and very quickly kissed her. Roxanne barely had time to feel stunned before he pulled back. "Well, I've finished my essay, I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Roxanne said nodding slightly and grinning, she still looked rather surprised from the surprise kiss.

"Bye," Lorcan said standing up and ruffling her hair before walking away.

Roxanne stood and walked after him. Grabbing him by the arm and turning him around she gave him a firm kiss, "bye."


End file.
